


Another time, another place 另一处时空

by BattleSquirtle



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleSquirtle/pseuds/BattleSquirtle
Summary: 为了弥补女警和队长在本篇中的遗憾，想象如果他们是在一个没有吸血鬼，没有战争的世界相遇，会发生什么。本篇无雷/虐，主要是想给这对CP发糖。
Relationships: Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 4
Collections: Focus on Female Characters





	Another time, another place 另一处时空

初春时节，塞拉斯维多利亚走在大街上，看着伦敦摩肩接踵的人群，不得不感慨和老家的风景完全不一样。刚从警校毕业的她，被分配到伦敦苏格兰场工作，警察行业本身男多女少，她为了得到这份工作付出了比常人更多的努力。在学校的时候，她能与男生一对一进行武术训练，并且实战模拟，犯罪心理学这些课，她都是班上的top。塞拉斯怀揣着使命和荣誉感，满心欢喜进入了苏格兰场，却发现给她的任务十分机械。她主要负责做笔录，整理档案，偶尔会去海德公园巡逻。

今天，刚刚下班的她和其他人充满元气地告别后，立马坐地铁来到了一家医院去看望她母亲。谁也想不到，这位看起来阳光灿烂的金发年轻女性曾经经历过什么。妈妈住院也有好几年了，塞拉斯心里想，如果没有那件事，一家人应该会整整齐齐在一起吧，可能我现在也不是警察。出了地铁，塞拉斯撇开脑中这些想法，哪有这么多如果，今天稍微来晚了点，要快去看看妈妈。推开病房的大门，塞拉斯看到母亲一人坐在病床上，微笑着看着她。

“妈妈，我来晚了，今天工作有点多。”  
“没事，反正我在医院也是闲着，看你最近心情不错，是不是遇上什么合适的小伙子了？”  
“哪有，我那个科的，都是些大叔，分配给我的都是些杂七杂八的事，完全没把我当成警校毕业生看。”  
“你是新人嘛，总要从这些事做起的。”  
塞拉斯叹了口气说：“我也来这儿八个月左右了，也不能算是新人了。”  
“我已经很高兴了，你不也实现了当警察的梦想吗？”  
“妈，最近医院的伙食怎么样，都吃的什么，需不需要我去餐馆买点好吃的？”  
“最近吃的都挺清淡，突然想吃点有味的，你就去附近买点炸鱼薯条吧。”  
“真不愧是我妈，一来就是油炸食品，算了我就满足你，去买个小份的，顺便再买个沙拉当我的晚饭了。”

去了趟外面感觉虽然已经是初春了但还是有些冷，塞拉斯回到医院感觉暖和了许多，正当她等着电梯时，看到一名青年拄着拐杖在往这个方向走。

“姑娘 ，你也在等电梯吗？”青年缓缓说道  
“是啊。”塞拉斯笑了笑，不知道再接着说什么  
“小姑娘，你是警察？”  
塞拉斯突然警觉起来，问道“你是怎么看出来的？”明明下班换了便装  
“我的直觉啦，我又没做什么坏事”青年哈哈笑道  
“一般这么说的人很有可能做了坏事，你的腿是因为什么原因骨折了吗？”  
“这个就说来话长了，要不我们去那边的长椅聊会？”  
“不了，还有人等着我呢，我要带着吃的上楼。”  
“真是个好女孩呢，我也就不打扰你了，有缘再会吧。” 青年随即转身离开  
塞拉斯心想他不是要等电梯吗，这人真奇怪，还留着那么长的辫子，感觉头发很不好打理。

“塞拉斯，妈妈等了好久，炸鱼薯条买到了吗？”  
“买到了，来一起吃饭吧”  
“遇到什么熟人了吗，比之前买东西花的时间要长一些。”  
“没有，就等电梯的时候，有人和我说话。”  
“看来是被人搭讪了？我女儿也有桃花运了。”  
“没有啦，没说几句就走了呢，先别说这个，趁热吃吧，油炸食品凉了就不好吃了。”  
和母亲道别后，塞拉斯走在医院的长廊，无意中发现在电梯口遇到的青年在做着康复训练，都这个点了，真是刻苦，塞拉斯站在门口看了一会。  
“哟，你也在啊。”青年注意到她，和她打起了招呼  
“这个点了不休息一下吗？”  
“哪有这个闲情逸致呀，我要赶紧恢复，才能开始我的工作”  
“什么工作需要这么快就恢复，你的boss也太刁钻了吧”  
“不，我工作特殊，我不能工作，其他人就都受影响，我也算是老板吧。”  
“你这人，猜测我的工作，又不说你的工作是什么，并且你看着也没30岁吧，已经是老板了？”塞拉斯内心很疑惑。  
“Ooh，对我就这么感兴趣吗？”  
“少自作多情了，我就是比较疑惑罢了，再说了你猜到我的职业，你也要自报家门吧”  
“好好，小姑娘真拿你没办法，那我就自我介绍一下吧，我是皮普贝尔纳德，在安保公司工作”  
“安保公司？就是有钱人会雇佣的，那种穿西装戴着墨镜的保镖？”  
“你说的差不多是这样，但没有电影里这么夸张，并且我们的业务范围不只是有钱人的贴身保镖，有很多类型的，算是各种场合都见识过吧”

To be continued...


End file.
